


Cold Nights and Warm Lights

by saidno1ever



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-09
Updated: 2015-10-09
Packaged: 2018-04-25 14:59:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4965247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saidno1ever/pseuds/saidno1ever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alternative title: Izaya walks ten miles just to steal Shizuo's bed</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cold Nights and Warm Lights

It was a dark, uneventful night. The streets were lined with the usual garbage, occasional shadows ducking out. Cars honked and ambulances screamed in the distance. To make matters worse, it was September. September meant heavy jackets against biting wind and sprinkles of snow. 

 

Izaya's footsteps were almost completely silent as he jogged down the sidewalk, subconsciously avoiding the cracks. His thin arms were wrapped tightly around themselves, still raised with goosebumps despite the attempt. The wind ruffled his thin black hair and brought prickling tears to his narrowed eyes. 

 

Going for a run in fall, wearing nothing but a t-shirt and shorts was, admittedly, not his smartest idea, but he was more than three quarters of the way there, so there was no point in turning back. 

 

Gradually the cityscape faded to suburban, and mailbox numbers dwindled to the ones echoing in Izaya's head. He turned down the driveway, pretending not to feel hesitant, then walked into the backyard. 

 

Scaling the wall was usually a simple task, what with all the dents and foot spaces, but now Izaya's fingers were numb with cold and he fumbled to hold on to much of anything. 

 

After several failed attempts to get more than three feet off the grass, Izaya eventually made his way to the dark window on the second floor. It was open enough for him to slip in and slide quietly onto the warm carpet. 

 

Izaya stood, then reached back and gently closed the window. There was one last puff of chilly air before the room thickened with a welcoming heat. Izaya rubbed his hands over his arms again anyway and made his way to the unoccupied bed. 

 

 

When Shizuo exited the bathroom, already half asleep and a little hungry, the last thing he expected to see was someone lying still on his bed. 

 

Whatever sleepiness had possessed him, vanished as Shizuo came to a sudden halt. Every paranoid thought, nightmare and scary movie went running through his head and he thought about calling to his dad. But thought better of it. Actually he had a pretty good idea of who it might be. 

 

Shizuo kneeled beside the bed and pushed a knuckle against a bony shoulder. The figure squirmed away then lowered the blanket enough to glare. Shizuo found an amused smile peaking his lips, 

 

"What's wrong, Izy? Couldn't sleep?" 

 

Izaya blinked once then pulled the blanket up over his messy hair. Shizuo stifled a chuckle, instead pulling an extra pillow out from under his bed. It was hot enough that Shizuo welcomed the cool feeling of the floor boards. 

 

The blond stared at the shred of sky visible through the windows, stars twinkling for once and the moon nothing more than a slit. 

 

"Good night, Izaya."


End file.
